User blog:Swimswimfruit/Orpheas vs Magnus:The Test of The Past Mentor!
The marines and the Espadas moved to a remote island a litle further than the one they were. Magnus:Orpheas................i have become..........far too stronger than the time we trained......... Orpheas:thought so........ Magnus:i wont let you win this! I WILL get to Gnothi Safton and beat myself! I WILL FIND OUT WHAT EXACLY HAPPEND TO MAGNUS! Orpheas:*Grins* Prove that you can do that! Magnus:*Dissapears*It has already begun *Orpheas Draws his sword.It is a broadsword like this *Magnus attacks,but Orpheas Blocks with ease Magnus:I forgot you extreme levels of haki..... Orpheas:For a genius,you sure are stupid......... Magnus:How's thisfor stupid?! Nitoryu! jumps in the air ans starts spinning Atsuen Giri!(rolling cut) *He does a move similar to the one Sanji used on Hattori to finish him* *Orpheas takes the cut by full force,and is cut in 3 * Marines:VICE_ADMIRAL!!!!!!!!! Magnus:it's ok.......dont worry Espada:huh? how come? Orpeas:i say....should we really use the Phantasia tricks?.....or would it be pointless since we are equal in that? Magnus:*Slashes the real Orpheas**cool and epic tone* Pretty much yes..it would be... Orpheas:your haki has become far more better huh? Espadas:how come he can create illusions too? Magnus:It's only logical.....................his dream power...........it is similar to illusions.....he can make you dream anything....but he's so trained...he can make you dream while not asleep! Orpheas:enough.........Guys.............get outta here.....in a matter of munuites this is gonna get too rough for some of you Marines/espadas:OK! *Everyone has left* Magnus:now i can finnaly go a little bit more dangerous.......... Orpheas:So the only improvement you had is haki? Magnus:of cource not......... *Orpheas dahses at magnus,and slashes towards him* *Magnus blocks,and tries to counterattack,but Orheas Punches him in the stomach with force similar to Garp's* magnus:Damn you style..........i really hate that you use both marial arts and Swordsmanship....... Orpheas:dont mock my Sword Kenpo Kid! Magnus:*Sends a flying attack towards Orpheas in extreme speed. *Orpheas Dodges,but is slashed in the back* Magnus:i really didnt think that would work.......... Orpheas:Cocky bastard.........Making me see you where you werent........i see that your brain invading powers have reached so far they affact my Haki? Magnus:indeed. Orpheas:but damn i feel sweaty..........i feel water all over me..........*shocked* and i feel much water inside me! Magnus:*Smiles* Lets me intoduce you! *Slashes Orpheas ,and he seems to be eloctrocuted* Orpheas:What exacly is your new power?? Magnus:Elemental Nitoryu! Orpheas:*thinks about it for a sec:I see....................* totaly angry face* How dare you!!!!!!!!!! *Punches Magnus and sends him flying* *then Apears before bahind him as he is flying,Slashing him and sending him away. *reapeats Several times Magnus:STOP! BRAIN OFF! *Orpheas' Brain is shut down for a sec,giving Magnus time to escape* Orpheas: *stands up*................................. Magnus:what got into you ? Orpheas:You ..............*angry voice* Vandalised .........the only thing we have left.............of him.......... Magnus:*suddenly realises what he did*.............................................srry Or:Dont just go saying sorry!!!!!!!!!*Punches him* Magnus:*as Orpheas is going to land another punch,he blocks it with his own fist* *Shadowed face* If sacrificing the past is neccasary to bring the future.................i will gladly forget everything!!!!!!!!! *SUDDENLY,Magnus blacks out.........images of his past come in his mind,...........he sees himsefl declaring the same exact words to a person........ Orpheas:*silent*.....................i understand......... Magnus:now then.....*smlies proudly*.....this fight.....is really what i want now........not only did i get another clip from my life....but i'llbeat you! Orpheas:Keep dreaming! *Both Clash like Shanks and WB did,dreating a huge cratter* Magnus:Let me show you how to properly use this...........*The one sword is covered in electrism,and thje other one in water again. Orpheas:i though you would have more elements........ Magnus:None needed........ *Starts spinning. Magnus:The upgraded! Nitoryu! Hinekuru Bakushin!(Spin Dash) *he dashes towards the opponent,and the water(via telekinisis) starts srpeading everywhere* Orpheas:i see where you're going! I wont let it! *Jumps high,and Stabs towards the Spinning Magnus *Orp.s' sword get;s in the way of the spin,and it stops him Magnus:Still..............i dont care........the elevrism was only a trick.......! *Magnus Jumps higher than Orpheas,and kicks him on the ground.Magnus is now standing on Orpheas. Orpheas:Dont forget the other's powers! *Orpheas dissapears from beneath magnus,and tries to cut him from his right *Magnus just stands there,and the attacks goes right through him Orpeahs:Damn..................you really are calm arent you? Magnus:yes *The water that was spilled all over the ground gatthers up nto pne spot.(Again,via telekinisis that Magnus uses) *Magnus stabs Orpheas in the ribs(without hitting any organs* and stabs the swords on the ground* Magnus:Kamiyari!(a pun on kaminari(=lighting) and spear(=yari)) *Orpheas is pierced by the spear..and has a hole in his body Magnus:shoulda known that you would make more than one doubles........ Orpheas:Slashes magnus and punches him at the same time*:indeed! Magnus:*Starts spinning blades*.........*starts doing frontflips towards Orpheas,with the swords on the sides,still spinnimg* Wheel Crush! Orpheas:you shouldnt use all those attacks that you sued on me so many times! magnus:they arent the same! *the blades Catch fire,and then realeas wind from them,making the fires spread* Orpheas:not a problem!As magnus is about to strike,Orpheas Blocks with Bosushoku haki *Magnus:you have become predictable old man! *Magnus quiclky seathes and grabs Orpheas by the wrist *he then backflips,sending him on the fire road he made earlier* Nitoryu Iai! Gunpoweder Fly!*Sends a vary light sword slash to the fire roads *the gunpowder quiclky Ingites *Orpheas is caug in a huse explosion Magnus:old man........you ok? Orpheas:Kid.........if you thik that's enough to make me not ok....................you are such a fool! Let me show you Magnus:oh no! Orpheas:*Puts on smthing on his wrist* The true power of Sword kenpo! *on his wirists,there are two weapon like this *Magnus:Now we're talking!' Oprhpheas:*generates 2 blades out ouf his wrists Magnus and him clash,and then really fast,they start clashin in immense speeds(like Luffy and Lucci ) magnus:this is getting too serious...........ill end this NOW! Orpheas:Ok then...ill show you........have you ever fought a rokushiki user? Magnus:yes y? Orpheas:tell me......di they know hopw to use...the 7th technique? Magnus:*sweats* no....... Orpheas:Then allow me to demonstrate! *Points tow fists at a rock ROKOUOGAN! *the move totally aniolates the rock....... Magnus;dangerous..i love it! *Lifts hand in the air PHANTASIA OMEGA! CLASSIC ENDING! MUGENTORYU! *The usual swords apear in the sky Orpheas:your rainfall has no luck against my move *Forms from his wrist many small blades,that cover his hand *stars doing a gatling like techinque,and the blades get bigger and bigger. Magnus:Dangerous indeed! Orpheas:Sword Kenpo Rokushiki! Slash Gun! Magnus:now for me...... *takes off necklace brain command! Extreme Buff Up! Now then!*grins! Those words you said .........that magnus' only mistake was not having Nakama........i understand it fully now Orpheas:so? Magnus:so i'm gonna prove you that i have bonds with my nakama! greater than anything! First.........a little beastly power for Sher and Nww! *Roars like a beast,and the sound make orpheas kinda slows down his move Now then! *shoots a flying bullet from his sword Espada Shot! hm! *dissapears* Gyro slash! Red sword Giri! Blunt cut! Anarhikal stab! *does a series of cuts that are like his nakama's techinques *Orpheas still hasnt stopped the gatiling move,and was blocking the atacks with it Magnus:The end! *Jumps in the air as the blades fall down! Orpheas:Extreme Rokouogan!* as he does gatling,he starts using the move,so all the swords are getting shateredin some places Magnus:*grins* Orpheas:you cant win by olny using the same signature techinque over and over! Magnus:i know! Sora Giri! (sky cut) * a huge cut is seen in the sky,and the raining blades shatter into trillions of blades Magnus:Marimo........this is by you! *The blades catch fire. *the rain coninues,and in clashes with the rokougan gattling Magnus:It's over!!!!!!!!! BRAIN OVERHEAT! *uses extreme telekinisis to make the rain be very very powerfull* The gatling breaks,and orpheas is peirced and burned Magnus:standing aboce Orpheas *Reaches hand* Magnus:c'mon and get up! you geizer! Orpheas:shouldnt your brain be praticly burned by now? *orpheas passes out* Magnus:i wanted to hold on a little longer........so i could see you defeated....hahaha! *falls down* Category:Blog posts